


Snow Day

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess), TheOnlySPL



Series: Treasured Moments [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: onceuponaland, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Relationships, Fluff and Crack, POV Female Character, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting closer, she could hear a strange, high-pitched quality to Regina's voice.</p><p>"No, no, Sparkles!   That's not how you play the game!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 May 2015  
> Word Count: 1070  
> Written for: onceuponaland's Round 11 "Let's Write Together" challenge  
> Prompt: magic, sparkles  
> Summary: Getting closer, she could hear a strange, high-pitched quality to Regina's voice.
> 
> "No, no, Sparkles! That's not how you play the game!"  
> Spoilers: AU where Kathryn and Regina are in a committed relationship and raising Henry together. The marriage to David doesn't exist.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Our two prompt words brought out the crack in us. And you can blame Shatterpath for making Regina the playful one this time around. Neither of us could decide. 
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath, because this was all her fault anyway. At least that's what we've decided to tell ourselves.

Stepping into the mansion, Kathryn shook off the worst of the snow that had made its way under her entirely useless umbrella. "Stupid surprise snowstorm," she muttered, toeing off her boots and hanging up coat and hat. Reminding herself to get a towel to clean up the eventual puddle, she lugged her grocery bags up into the kitchen. Putting everything away only took a couple of minutes, and she could hear the soft cadences of Regina's voice in the den, but couldn't quite make out the words.

Grabbing bottles of orange juice, she grinned and made her way across the foyer and into the cozy den. She couldn't wait to cuddle with her little family and watch movies all day as the late spring blizzard wreaked its havoc all day. Getting closer, she could hear a strange, high-pitched quality to Regina's voice.

"No, no, Sparkles! That's not how you play the game!"

“But Magic, this is how I _want_ to play! Just follow my lead!”

When finally she reached the den, Kathryn paused at the doorway, far too curious as to Regina’s antics to interrupt just yet.

“But Sparkles! It’s my game! You can’t just change the rules! Wait, where are you going?”

“Henry’s cave! You coming or are you too scared?”

Not quite satisfied with the sound alone, Kathryn pushed the door open just a crack. She could see the brunette was leaning against the nearer arm of the couch, just as she'd been when Kathryn left the house just two hours ago. Trying not to remember why it took so long to get a few provisions, she eases the door open just a little more.

"But Henry's cave is _scaaaaary_ , Sparkles! It's dark in there."

"Then you can just stay here all by yourself. Keep an eye out for the bogglebugs."

Kathryn could see the luridly fuschia pony being lifted up in Regina's hand. Apparently Henry's cave was in the air today. It often changed locations, depending on the little boy's moods. Glad to be in stocking feet, she carefully eased herself into the room, wondering when Henry would pipe up to add to the story Regina was playing out for him.

"Magic, you're mean! I'm telling!"

By that point, Kathryn had stepped close enough to see over Regina's shoulder. Both ponies were in her hands, one fuschia and one palest green. And then she noticed the unruly mop of Henry's hair peeking out past his mother's. He wasn't even watching as she played out the game? What on earth had Regina done to upset him while she was gone?

And then she saw it. More to the point, she heard it. The soft snore of utter, feverish exhaustion that came from Henry's mouth. Regina dropped the ponies to gently rub his back.

"Shh," she whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "It's okay, Henry. Mommy's right here and Kathryn will be back soon."

Kathryn chose that moment to come around into Regina's line of sight. "Kathryn's already back, but her little man couldn't wait up?"

To her credit, Regina only flinched slightly at the sound of Kathryn's voice, but not enough to wake up the four-year-old velcroed to her torso. "No, I think the baby Tylenol finally kicked in. We were playing and then he just dropped Sparkles and Magic to cling to me."

Nodding, the blonde knelt next to her lover and their son, running her fingers through his unruly hair. "And how long has he been out?"

"Twenty minutes or so?"

"Twenty minutes?" Kathryn asked, then covered her mouth with her hand as she chuckled. "Why on earth would you continue to play with Henry's ponies if he's been asleep that long?"

Regina looked away, but Kathryn could see the faint blush creeping up along her cheeks. "Because I didn't want him to think I stopped when he fell asleep?"

"And…" Kathryn _knew_ there was more to it than that. Her smile grew broader as Regina mumbled something, blush deepening. "I'm sorry, dear, but I didn't hear that. Could you repeat it a bit louder?"

“It was fun,” she repeated, audibly this time. She averted the blonde’s gaze, choosing instead to focus on their sleeping son. As Kathryn tried to stifle her laughter, Regina ran her fingers through the Little Prince’s messy hair.

It didn’t seem as though Kathryn’s amusement would subside anytime soon, so in a bored tone, Regina commented. “How precious it is that the one who usually acts like a child is now mocking me for playing with these fine stallions for a mere twenty minutes?”

“Fine stallions?” Kathryn chortled “Regina, those are toy ponies named Magic and Sparkles! And when have I ever acted like a child? I’m a very calm, mature woman,” she said, flicking her hair back dramatically before resting her hand on her hip.

Regina grinned and started to say something, but Henry's soft voice stopped her. "Mommy and Kaffa too loud." He didn't move, other than to cling more tightly to his mother, then he reached out a hand toward Kathryn. "Kaffa cuddles?"

"Anything for my little man," Kathryn replied, grabbing the ponies to set on the coffee table as Regina moved to sit normally on the couch again. Settled next to her little family, she wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders, her other hand rubbing Henry's back. "You just rest and let the medicine help you feel better, okay? When you get up, maybe we can talk Mommy into a walk in the snow."

"Snowing?" he asked, lifting his head to look at her through bleary eyes, then smiled as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Yes, it is. And if it sticks, maybe we can build a snowman tomorrow, too. Would you like that?"

"'Kay," he mumbled, head resting heavily on Regina's chest again, this time facing Kathryn. "Wuvs, Kaffa. Wuvs, Mommy."

"We love you, too, Henry."

Kathryn watched as Henry's eyelids drooped shut again, wishing she could make him feel better. She was so caught up in watching him, she didn't notice Regina moving until the brunette planted a teasing kiss to her lips.

"No, no, Regina!" she spluttered. "That's not how you play the game!"

"Oh, will you just hush and give me a kiss? I missed you while you were gone."

With an indulgent grin, Kathryn did as asked. Who was she to deny her family anything?


End file.
